


ease off

by hyunchans



Series: welcome to the stoner club [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: After care, Asphyxiation, Choking, Edging, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with some plot, Positive Punishment, Smut, Threesome, Weed, changbin control kink, face fucking, hyunjin gets spitroasted, hyunjin likes to push his buttons, is that even a thing, jisung pisses himself lol, snotty jisung pushed to the edge, spitting, stoner boyfriends, stoners, tbh i would too, well here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: hyunjin and jisung are mucking around while changbin was out running errands. his one rule with the arrangement they had with hyunjin was that there was to be no play without him present. hyunjin and jisung decide to break the rule and pay the price - which is definitely worth it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: welcome to the stoner club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	ease off

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡ happy jisung day! enjoy a wrecked jisung, and these cutie boyfriend's spitroasting a naughty hyunjin ♡♡
> 
> remember to read the tags. do not read this if you are not comfortable with weed, nsfw content, kinks such as spit, piss, choking, edging... everything listed in the tags are included in this.
> 
> here is also the series' [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.nz/hyunchans00/welcome-to-the-stoner-club/) board i have put together :-)

Jisung’s face was smeared with tears and snot, and Hyunjin wasn’t one bit hesitant to lap it all up in between the laboured kisses that he was placing to Jisung’s lips. He’d been pushing him to the edge like this for the past hour, the pulsing vibrator firmly intact in Jisung’s hole, Hyunjin’s thumb pressing down on the head of his cock

The air stunk with the scent of old weed and sex and it was _perfection._

Hyunjin heard the door shut in the distance over Jisung’s now muffled cries, his eyes darkening as he waited for Changbin to enter the doorway. Even beneath the tears and his repetitive, pathetic begs to finally come, Jisung too was shivering with anticipation over Changbin returning to them playing without him.

It was one of the first rules Changbin had put in place with their arrangement with Hyunjin. Both the younger boys had a tendency to push his buttons, being brats and all, so much to the point that they often fantasised together over breaking his one important rule – no play without him present.

Changbin liked being in control. He liked seeing the pair of them unravel beneath him, he liked unravelling beneath Hyunjin too as long as he still felt like he was the one in charge. Changbin had no idea about the plan his boyfriend and Hyunjin had been concocting behind his back, and that his boyfriend was the brains behind the whole thing. He’d expect this much from Hyunjin sure, but Jisung?

It would truly take him by surprise.

He knew most of Jisung’s kinks and fantasies, at least he _thought_ he did. What Jisung and Hyunjin talked about without him wasn’t his business, in fact, he didn’t care if they _hung out_ without him. But the physical contact? Changbin wasn’t completely comfortable with it yet, he didn’t feel like giving up control to some pretty blonde they’d only known for a couple of months when he and Jisung had been together for years longer.

Changbin had learnt to just go with the flow with Jisung. Hyunjin had come along and well things just kind of slipped into place. But giving up his own control? It’s something he was still learning, trying to learn to loosen up on. He can’t help it, but Jisung was his, and the exclusivity of their relationship turned him on itself.

Jisung was _his_ and that alone could lead to mind blowing orgasms – believe him, Changbin has tried.

Hyunjin tangled his free hand through Jisung’s hair, stroking the back of his head as he whispered him through the orgasm begging to be released – through the blonde’s coaching he was lucky he didn’t come for both his _and_ Hyunjin’s sake. Hyunjin noticed Jisung’s eyes now glued to the door and he smiled. Hyunjin turned around and sure enough there Changbin was, watching them from the bedroom’s doorway.

Changbin was furious, he was furious and he fucking loved it. Even though he loved control, there was something about Hyunjin and Jisung together that made his heart flutter, especially with the expression on Jisung’s face that made him look like a stunned chipmunk.

Hyunjin grinned as the older walked over to the dresser, and began to pack the bowl of one of the bongs that stood there to the brim with the bud that Hyunjin and Jisung had ground earlier.

“Playing without me?”

Jisung cried as he was close to reaching another orgasm, his cock all angry and red, his hole pulsating from the vibrator and dripping lube.

It was pretty, so so pretty and he was all his – well, and Hyunjin’s.

“Was that a rule? I can’t remember…” Hyunjin drawls. The shit eating grin was somewhat too present, it only egged Changbin on even more – though Hyunjin wasn’t earning the response he and Jisung had anticipated. They’d expect him to come home, be furious and fuck them both senseless, and follow it up with a lecture.

Sure, that was probably still a high possibility but something about the way Changbin was acting sent a set of uncontrollable trembles through their bodies.

Changbin’s composure was so calm it was on the brink of being terrifying. He took his first hit from the bong easily, letting the smoke empty from his lungs onto the dresser. He packs a second bowl, watching as Jisung clenches his eyes shut and his teeth catch on his chapped lips as Hyunjin pulls the vibrator from his hole. Changbin saunters over to them, and both of the younger boys shift slightly as Changbin kneels in front of them on the bed. He takes a second hit from the bong, leans down to place his lips over Jisung’s briefly, releasing a little smoke into his lungs before emptying the rest in Hyunjin’s. When he pulls away from the blonde he stares him right in the eyes, before sauntering over to the dresser to set the bong down.

“Put it back in,” he says to Hyunjin. Jisung’s eyes snap wide open, searching for his boyfriends pleadingly.

“Baby…” Jisung whines as Hyunjin puts the vibrator back inside, returning his thumb back to press down on the head of his throbbing cock.

“Let him,” Changbin orders Hyunjin. He pulls off his jeans and singlet, throwing them in the direction of the clothes hamper. He crawls up onto the bed, extending his legs out and settling at the back of Jisung’s head. He lifts his boyfriends head and shoulders so that he’s leaning comfortably on Changbin’s crotch. Jisung turns his head so he is nuzzling Changbin’s firm cock, already hard from the sight of the two brats. Jisung presses kisses to his clothed cock, trembling as Hyunjin controlled the speed of the vibrator in his ass.

“Use your mouth,” Changbin tells Hyunjin. Jisung’s eyes light up over finally getting more attention than a singular thumb on his dick. Hyunjin leans over Jisung, hand wrapping around his shaft as his free hand pulls Changbin in for a deep kiss. Hyunjin is sloppy, lets his tongue roam around Changbin’s mouth and lips lazily, creating a mess of the older’s chin as he pulls away.

“My pleasure,” Hyunjin mumbles, diving down and enveloping Jisung in his mouth.

The _whole_ way down.

Hyunjin gags as Jisung thrusts into his throat. Hyunjin tightens his grip on Jisung’s waist and he can feel the bruises blooming from the blonde’s extraordinary strength.

“Not yet baby. You can do that later,” Changbin told Jisung. He stroked Jisung’s cheek, wiping away the drying snot from earlier and rubbing it on the bedsheets behind him.

Jisung’s eyes glint, not really understanding the full meaning behind Changbin’s words but it was still a promise of something more; a promise for some control of his own. Hyunjin’s head bobbed up and down around Jisung’s cock, tongue swirling and twisting each time he took him fully into his throat. A few more and Jisung was shaking all over, his legs crossing over Hyunjin’s shoulders to keep him in place as his cum released down his throat. Hyunjin thought it was on the verge of being endless, it was fucking hot. He released Jisung from his throat, letting his softening cock flop down onto his belly. Hyunjin looks to Changbin, who nods – sending Hyunjin back down to continue working away at his boyfriend. Hyunjin holds three fingers to Changbin’s mouth, and the older obliges by taking them inside, wetting them so Hyunjin can put them inside his boyfriend.

The feeling of something other than the vibrator surprises Jisung, and his eyes roll to the back of his head as Hyunjin finds his prostate immediately. One thing Changbin admired about the blonde was that once he set something to his memory it never left – as though he makes his own little maps of _both_ of their bodies.

“F-Fuck wait, n-UGH-“ Jisung was incoherent, babbling and quivering as Hyunjin was working his dick up again, not taking much to harden at all. Changbin traced circles over the buds of Jisung’s nipples and his back arched fully off the bed, head digging into Changbin’s crotch. He hissed, but didn’t stop fingering at the sensitive buds, not stopping until Hyunjin brought him to a second orgasm. Cum erupted over Hyunjin’s hand, who was very pleased with his work and speed of getting Jisung to reach his high.

Except it came to his attention rather quickly that Jisung was bucking his hips in strange angle, garbled words barely able to be pieced together as Hyunjin relentlessly kept stroking and rubbing the head of his cock.

Changbin hadn’t told him to stop after all.

“Wait Hyunjin pull off, pull off, oh my-“ Jisung froze as the orgasm flushed through his body, and the sensation of something wet flowed over his cock that was still between Hyunjin’s lips.

Changbin grunted, biting back a moan as his own cock twitched in his boxers against Jisung’s cheek.

Hyunjin had stilled, though his hand had found purchase around his own neglected dick, pumping himself as Jisung’s mouth fell open.

“Aw, our Jisung pissed himself.” Changbin coos as Jisung’s face flushes red, his hands trying to cover them. Changbin takes both of his boyfriend’s wrists in his hands, pinning them down on the bed next to his thighs. Jisung had no choice but to watch it dribble from Hyunjin’s mouth, who seemed to be even harder now than he was before.

“Was that too much?” Changbin asked him, toying with his mouth with his now piss soaked fingers.

Jisung shook his head, and Hyunjin crawled up his body so that he was sitting in his lap, facing Changbin and dripping all over Jisung.

“Do you think that was adequate punishment?”

Jisung hesitated. He shook his head, “No.”

“That’s what happens to naughty, dirty boys that don’t listen to me… but you liked that didn’t you baby?”

Jisung nodded his head, a more furious action than before.

“Why don’t we go and get you cleaned up in the shower?” Changbin asked, his voice low and his eyes not seeming to move from their gaze on Hyunjin.

Changbin placed a hand over Hyunjin’s ass, squeezing it hard as he had bent down to grab his clothes. Hyunjin groaned, pushing himself further into Changbin’s grasp.

“You don’t need those,” Changbin whispered. Hyunjin turned, placing a hand to Changbin’s neck. Changbin leant in, placed his lips to Hyunjin’s ear and bit down firmly, not enough to cause too much pain, but enough to leave pretty teeth marks on his ear lobe. Hyunjin’s hands moved to Changbin’s waist, playing with the hem of his boxers.

Jisung was at their side, glued to Changbin’s back as he watched Hyunjin fall apart because of his boyfriend.

“It’s your turn now.”

❥

The act of getting all three of them into the shower took much longer than anticipated.

All three of them had another cone, their high’s deepening further and the arousal spreading thick into the air. Changbin is thankful that their shower is one that has a bath attached underneath - it makes fitting three of them in there much easier than just having a vertical cubicle. Changbin decides to tie a string of lavender to the shower head, and soon the bathroom was steaming from the hot water and smelled like a flower garden.

Jisung presses himself flush against Changbin’s chest, pulling his boyfriend against his mouth and letting his tongue slip in between his lips. Hyunjin slips himself behind the two and begins massaging body wash into Changbin’s shoulders. His lips break away from Jisung’s and he rests his head back against Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin’s hands make their way down to his waist and begins to rub at the tender muscle just below his lower abdominal muscles.

Jisung’s lips dart down, capturing Changbin’s pierced nipple in his mouth and begins to suckle away at his boyfriend. Changbin’s moans become laboured, his breath capturing in his throat. He can’t bring himself to stop the two brats from seducing him, he was feeling far too good to end it just yet. Jisung pulls himself back up to Changbin’s neck and starts to mark him with large splotchy hickeys. Changbin feels to good to tell him to ease off, he really couldn’t give a shit if Jisung covered him all over. When Jisung was happy with the bruises starting to bloom on Changin’s pretty skin, he returned his gaze to the older’s lips before he began nipping at his bottom lip. Changbin licked his way inside Jisung’s mouth, hands making their way to his wet hair, yanking on it firmly as Jisung made out with him. Jisung took hold of Hyunjin’s hands, replaced them around Changbin’s throat. His boyfriend’s eyes fluttered open as Hyunjin tightened around him.

“Please baby, you look so pretty.” Jisung half whined through his moan and Changbin’s eyes fluttered shut again.

“Gently,” the older moaned. Hyunjin began to tighten his grip and Jisung leaned in to kiss him, licking Changbin’s lips before darting his tongue through his mouths gaping hole. Hyunjin dared to tighten his grip more and Jisung felt Changbin’s cock twitch against him, the strained moan leaving his boyfriend’s lips sending him to another planet entirely.

“Ease off Hyunjin,” Jisung says, his voice small as he looks down to see his boyfriend’s cock grow from being choked. Hyunjin released Changbin from his hold and almost slipped over as Changbin span around to face him.

“Get on your knees.” Changbin moans, and Hyunjin is quick to comply. His knees fall onto the ceramic base of the bathtub and Jisung knows that is going to leave nasty bruises – he can attest to that. Changbin places his cock to Hyunjin’s lips, lets the blonde lap at him like a kitten beneath the shower head.

“Would you look at that baby… the so called queen of broken hearts is right here between us completely broken himself,” Changbin tuts. Jisung’s eyes glaze over, lining himself up and returning himself deep inside the blonde. Jisung curses a slew of words, throwing his head back and groaning as he thrusts into the wrecked blonde between him and his boyfriend.

“Kind of pathetic really,” Changbin continues, the grin painting itself across his face further until it was almost ear to ear. Jisung thrusted particularly hard, brushing over Hyunjin’s prostate as he did so. The blonde gagged around Changbin, and the older could feel his throat tighten completely around him as he slipped further down his throat.

“Fuck off,” Hyunjin moaned around his cock, drool everywhere, yet being washed away almost instantly from the water coursing over them.

“Don’t think I will.”

Hyunjin huffs, pulling his mouth off of Changbin and looking him dead in the eyes, sinfully evil smirk painted across his lips. Jisung was still thrusting into the blonde at an eager speed, and his tongue was poking out the side of his mouth – a tell that he was trying to stop himself from cuming.

Hyunjin was like some fucking succubus, kneeling up on his knees barely reacting as Jisung kept pounding into him, his small hands clawing down his sides. Changbin stared down at him through his lazy gaze, the steam around them heightening his senses. All their eyes were so fucking bloodshot from all the weed, it looked like a scene from a fucking horror movie when the strip lights turned on from its daily timer painting the room red.

“How did we get so lucky finding you?” Changbin asks. Jisung has his head thrown back, maintaining a fast pace as he fucked into the blonde sandwiched in the middle of them.

“If I recall, you lot hit me up on tinder.” Hyunjin smirks, still half kneeling as Jisung was plunging himself over and over inside of him. Hyunjin was fucking terrifying at the way he could handle things. Changbin knows for certain Jisung could never maintain that level of composure. It’s one of the many reasons why their dynamic worked so well.

“Jisung baby, we’re switching.”

Jisung whined in protest, shaking as he removed himself painfully slow from Hyunjin’s hole. The blonde squirms and his head pulls away from Changbin with a pop. He licks his lips as the boyfriends change their positions, and Jisung places a brief kiss to his forehead.

“You’re doing so well,” the younger tells him and Hyunjin coos. His hands grip Jisung’s thighs as he toys with Hyunjin’s mouth, slipping his cock in and out with his hands holding the blonde’s head in place. Hyunjin feels Changbin’s plush lips press against his hole, and quakes when he inserts his tongue. It was hot, so fucking hot and Hyunjin was on the verge of burning up. Changbin swirled his tongue over the edges before inserting it once more, beginning to tongue fuck his rim. When he pulls away, Hyunjin can feel the tears roll down his face.

“Why’d you stop?” he whines, tongue darting out to lap at the head of Jisung’s dick.

Changbin ignores him, instead replacing his tongue with his fingers and as expected Hyunjin rolls back onto them.

“Sungie baby, fuck his face like the dirty boy you are.”

Jisung spends no time waiting, threads his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair as the blonde basically throws himself on his cock. Jisung barely has to do anything to begin with, Hyunjin was more than happy to shove Jisung’s dick down his throat so far he could barely breath.

“Fucking _hell,_ ” Jisung groans and Changbin’s cock twitches. He removes his fingers and slides himself and jeez – he’d only fucked the blonde this morning but every time he fucked Hyunjin it felt like the first time all over again. Hyunjin was intoxicating and no matter how much Changbin had of him he always wanted more – him and Jisung both.

Changbin spends no time mucking around, he spreads a hand out over Hyunjin’s lower back as he thrusts slow but hard into the blonde. He’d quickly given up on his pursuit of Jisung’s cock, his head staye stagnant as Jisunng fucked into it, revelling at the sight of his cock deep inside through the outlines of the skin on his throat. Hyunjin began to stutter as Changbin brushed against his prostate, his whole body shaking and burning up as he felt himself reaching his high. Changbin was torn between screwing his eyes shut and watching as Jisung ruined the blonde’s throat, he opted for the latter – it was too gorgeous of a sight to miss.

“Payback’s a bitch,” Jisung moans and can’t miss the stupid fucking wink Hyunjin sends him as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Jisung’s cum shoots down the walls of his throat and the blonde shakes uncontrollably as his own cock finally releases all over the floor of the bathtub. He palms at Jisung’s hips as he keeps the blonde firmly wrapped around his cock, his hazing over as Hyunjin struggles to breath. When Jisung finally releases him Hyunjin is a mess of spittle and sweat despite the shower head still beating over them and smiles dumbly up at Jisung who was now knelt on the floor in front of him. Jisung takes his cheeks in his hands, presses endless kisses to the lips that were slowly returning to their natural pink hue. He moans a second time as he feels Changbin spill inside him, all over his walls and at the growl that follows as the older pulls himself out at a ridiculously slow pace.

“Was that okay hyunnie?” Jisung whispers, looking up at Changbin as if he’d maybe done something wrong.

“I fucking love yous,” Hyunjin mutters, half collapsing into Jisung’s lap. His throat was fucked, he’s sure that’ll he will lose his voice when he wakes up tomorrow morning.

Changbin had removed himself fully from the blonde and watched as his cum spilled from the blonde’s hole as he gaped open. He began massaging up Hyunjin’s thighs until he was able to scoop him up into his arms. Jisung turns the shower off and leaves the bath first, looking the cupboard for some towels. He drapes a towel over his boyfriends’ shoulders and one over Hyunjin’s body that looked so small curled up in Changbin’s arms.

Changbin stroked Hyunjin’s cheek, pressing his soft lips to his temples as Jisung dried him off on the bed next to him.

“Now what have you two learnt tonight?” Changbin asks with stern eyes.

“No play without you, yeah we get it.” Jisung rolls his eyes.

Changbin doesn’t smile, doesn’t budge when Jisung kisses his cheek – a lame attempt at an apology.

“Promise we’ll misbehave worse next time,” Hyunjin mutters between them, curling into Jisung’s chest and pushing his backside against Changbin’s crotch.

“If that’s what you’d like…” Jisung adds.

“Right, yeah.” Hyunjin says, blushing.

Changbin presses kisses to both their foreheads, keening as Jisung mouths to him “I love you, thank you.”

❥

“Do we still have that pink box dye guys?” Hyunjin calls, or rather _croaks_ from inside the bathroom. Changbin selected the pretty, blue glass bong from the back of the collection and Jisung pressed kisses along his jaw as he packed the bowl for him. A couple hours had passed and they were all still nude but they couldn’t care less – all of them knew playtime was nowhere near over.

“Yeah, it’s at the very back. Why?” Changbin calls back. Jisung pulls on the bong, the water bubbling and sounding like music in his ears. He took perhaps too much smoke in, a slight tickle at the back of his throat turning into a hacking cough. It results in Jisung over Changbin’s knees at the side of the bed, Changbin’s hand connecting with his back in slow blows to help his boyfriend get it all out. Changbin could feel Jisung rubbing himself against him, and he could feel himself slowly growing hard from the feeling of Jisung’s restrained ruts.

“Hyunnie wants to be a pink princess,” the blonde giggles from his spot in the doorway. He has the dye in hand and both Jisung and Changbin light up at the sight of it.

“Say no more, we’d love to help you meet that princess status in no time.” Changbin lifts Jisung from his lap, both their raised cocks on display for Hyunjin.

“Sick of being a queen? Princess is a bit of a downgrade,” Jisung quips.

Hyunjin walks over to them and slaps his ass cheek, sending all three of them into hysterics.

“Hey how about I try colouring your hair while Changbin fucks me and you can watch in the mirror?” Jisung was _buzzed_ and all of them were still recovering from earlier on. But it didn’t stop them from quickly agreeing, and the three of them grouped together - a giggling, extremely high mess and headed straight to the bathroom for the second time that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> if it isn't obvious enough already, i love writing these gross stoner boyfriends with blackbear playing in the background :')
> 
> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you enjoyed it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! and i also take requests :)


End file.
